Reporter
Appearance Reporter is a green peas beady eyes and noses wears a black headphones with a microphones. Acting *Himself in "Lance The Turtle on "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Themselves in "Bob's Vacation intro on "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Himself in "Lance The Turtle on "And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry" *Themselves in "Celery Night Fever" *Themselves in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Themselves in "Samson the Great" *Themselves in "The Abrams Family" *Themselves in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Themselves in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Themselves in "The Blessed Gift" *Themselves in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Themselves in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Themselves in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Themselves in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Themselves in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Themselves in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Themselves in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Themselves in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Themselves in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Themselves in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Themselves in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Themselves in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Themselves in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Themselves in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Themselves in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Themselves in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Themselves in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Themselves in "Parkway V" *Themselves in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Themselves in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Themselves in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Made You Special Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie